


Stay the night

by billiejoeslady1972



Series: Here we come up in the bookmobile... [3]
Category: Green Day
Genre: F/M, Love, Lust, M/M, Massages, Sex, Touring, boys, masturbation STILL hasn't lost it's fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiejoeslady1972/pseuds/billiejoeslady1972
Summary: After a show, Billie, Mike, and Tre crash at a fan's house, a night which will change their life forever.





	1. I find it hard to be myself...

**Author's Note:**

> hello all, 
> 
> The third installment is here! As usual I don't own green day and blah.

"Alright, great show everyone!" I applauded the guys while we packed up. The venue was mostly empty now expect for a couple people. Among them was a curvy gal with purple hair who had been moshing up front with me all night. She approached me, mischief in her eyes. "Hey. Billie, right?" She asks boldly. I nod, shooting her my lopsided grin. "My name's Kendie. I just wanted to say that was a fucking great show. You guys kick so much ass." She grinned back. "Hey, thanks. I can tell you know how to have a good time too. Speaking of that, I hate to bother, y'know, but I was wondering, would you know a place we could crash?" I asked, shooting her another grin. I would have been self-conscious about my ass-lopsided smile if she hadn't complimented me on it earlier in the night.

"You can crash with me. It ain't a big space but I got room for 3 guys out in the living room." Kendie says playfully. I gratefully accept, bounding back towards Mike and Tre to let them know. Tre looks fucking ecstatic, and Mike looks happy, too. We pack up the rest of our shit into the bookmobile. Papa cool and the guys will head to the trailer park nearby and camp out, while Mike, Tre, and I drive with Kendie back to her place. It's a small apartment, she was right, but it's fuckin' cozy. I wonder why she isn't scared of having 3 strangers stay with her, and then I remember that she's a punk, and she must think I’m hot. What do I know, though-She could be a serial killer. She offers us the showers, which we're so goddamn grateful for. Mike offers to let me shower first and I decline, prompting Tre to shower first since he usually showers last.

Mike and I set up some make-shift beds with our fold ups and the blankets Kendie gives us. Tre comes back, gets in bed, and promptly falls asleep, getting a laugh from everyone. Mike heads to the shower next, and I wish I was going in with him. I watch his tight ass walk away for just a little too long. Kendie demands my attention with a question, so I reluctantly look away. She smirks at me like she's caught me, and I feign innocence. "What?" I ask. "You're totally into Mike." She says bluntly. My heart stops. Am I that fucking transparent? "Pffft, what?" I say, shaking her off. "No way." 

She grins harder, so hard her face might split open. "Bill. I know a fellow bisexual when I see one. Chill out. You're in good company." She says to me like she knows me better than me. But she isn't wrong. I'm totally fucking bi, at least for Mike Dirnt. I get down with girls but I'd rather have the bass player with the big sexy hands any day. "Alright, alright. You caught me. I got like 3 minutes before Mike comes out so tell me what to do." I say quickly. She chuckles. "Tre's sleeping with me tonight. You figure out the rest." She says mischievously. Tre fights her to get up until she whispers something in his ear. Then, he scoops her right up and carries her bridal style into her room. They close the door, and now I've got to think of a fucking plan for me and Mike. Heh. Fucking plan. 

Mike's back, so I do the most awkward thing possible-jump into my bed. "Where's Tre?" Mike asks, confused. I motion towards Kendie's room, trying to avoid speaking-I know my voice would betray me. Mike nods, but he’s perceptive as fuck, so he immediately asks me what's wrong. "I just feel restless..." I tell him, hoping he'll get the hint. He looks so fucking good with his hair slightly damp and his scent mixed with the scent of the soap is heavenly. I take a deep wiff and realize he's been using my shampoo and body wash. "Need something to help you relax, Bill?" Mike murmurs to me, inching close. My breath catches in my throat and I can barely respond because my mind clouds with images of Mike kissing and rubbing me and jacking me off. Somehow, I manage to choke out a yes, and Mike creeps up behind me and starts massaging my shoulders.


	2. Skeletons come to life in my closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike has a confession.

It feels so fucking good. His hands are big and years of playing bass have taught him how to use pressure in his finger tips. I melt into his touch, closing my eyes and getting lost. I swear I hear him murmur something, which brings me back. "Wa's that, Mike?" I ask hazily. "Oh, nothing. I was just talking to myself." He says sheepishly, blushing crimson. I grin from ear to ear, Mike doesn't blush. "Aw, C'mon, Mike. Y'know you can tell me anything. Y'know I'd accept you no matter what," I goad. 

"Alright, but you have to promise, no matter what, you'll always be my best friend." He says gravely. "Course, Mikey." I say reassuringly, patting him on the back, but feeling a little nervous. Mike nods, taking a deep breath. His blue eyes pierce into my green, and he says the last fucking thing I expect. "I love you, Billie Joe. I always will. Even if you don't feel the same." My mouth falls open. "M-mike....I...all these years..." I stutter out nonsensically. I can't think of words anymore, so I pull Mike towards me and kiss him roughly. It's a kiss filled with need, lust, love, desperation and all the other things I've ever felt for Mike.

Sure as shit, he kisses back and I tangle my calloused fingers in his hair. His hands run down my chest and I can't fucking help it-I jam my tongue in his mouth. Then it's both our tongues dancing in sync, they don't fight. It's like I was made for him. We pull away just long enough to toss off our clothes-we both know privacy like this is hard to come by. I owe one to Kendie. We resume kissing, but now it's groping, too. My cock stiffens and Mike wraps a hand around me. "M-mike? Are we gonna....?" I ask, suddenly nervous. "Don't worry, Billie. We don't have to go too far-we can do whatever you want." He reassures me. God, thank fuck Mike has such a good head on his shoulders-he always knows how to take care of me. Speaking of that… 

"Let me take care of you, Mike." I beg, kissing down his stomach towards his already erect member. Mike groans, squeezing his eyes shut. He cups my cheek, giving me a sweet kiss before nodding and gently directing my head. I lick the tip of Mike's cock, allowing myself to get a feel for it. It's long and kind of narrow, the opposite of mine. It reminds me of Mike's build. "Yours has a piece missing!" I say jokingly, indicating his circumcision. He chuckles in response and I get back to work, taking as much as I can in my mouth. He smells and tastes so fucking good and I only wish we had done this many times before. I bob up and down on Mike's cock, enjoying the fact that he fills my mouth and senses. Mike's moans and groans only feed my own arousal as I suck on him.

My cock's painfully hard, but I want Mike to cum first, so I ignore it, even though all I want to do is wrap my hand around it. Mike's hands massage my scalp as they run through my hair. I can tell from the way his grip tightens occasionally he must be close, so I speed up a little, pulling a guttural noise from Mike. "Fuck, Billie Joe. It's so fucking good, baby." Mike curses. I smile up at him with his cock still in my mouth and that seems to do it for him, because he lets me know he's about to bust. I pull away and use my hands to finish him off, letting him spray cum all over my face and chest. "Want me to clean you up, Billie?" He asked sweetly. I shake my head no, that isn't what I want. "What do you need, baby?" He asks me, giving little kisses to my back. "Want you to feed it to me." I say quietly, blushing. 

Mike looks surprised, but that doesn't stop him from using his fingers to wipe up his cum and hold it out for me. I lick his fingers clean slowly, maintaining eye contact with him. It's heavenly, much better than I ever imagined. When I've licked as much as I can, Mike promptly seizes me for a steamy make out session, and it's so dirty it goes straight to my poor neglected cock. I moan uncontrollably, and Mike gets the message, palming my cock. I can't help it-I’ve fantasized about it for so long that I pant wildly just from him touching me. Mike grins wickedly as his hand pumps my dick, building my release. "Mikey, I'm not gonna last..." I whine desperately. "Don't worry, baby. Just do what feels good." Mike says, peppering me with kisses. With that, I lose control and bust all over his hands. He kisses me on the mouth before doing the sexiest thing imaginable- licking me off his hand. No matter how many times I thought of me and Mike like this, I never imagined that...

We shower because I still need one and we're both a mess-this time we can shower together. I have way too much fun soaping up Mike's toned chest, and I let him get overzealous when he slips a hand between my cheeks. "Never let me shower alone again." I tell Mike as we finally settle in to our now singular make shift bed. "Wouldn't dream of it, baby. You're too beautiful for me not to want to see you naked as much as possible." Mike says, holding me close. “By the way, the fact that you’re not circumcised is the cutest thing.” He smirks at me. I chuckle and snuggle up to him tight, promptly falling asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy all. I am thinking of doing one more installment for this series. As always I don't own the Green day boys, but I do like making them do nasty things. ;)


End file.
